


Are you going?

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/93158.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Are you going?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/93158.html

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?" Harry asked Snape one day as he hung around in the Potions room, serving one of his many detentions.

"Just what are you going on about Potter?" Severus scowled. "Where in blazes is Scarborough Fair, and why on earth would I ever want to go there?"

Looking wisely at the older man, Harry answered, "Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme."

Shaking his head, Snape answered, "I can get those things from the kitchen for the few potions that require them. And where did this stupid topic of conversation come up from anyways?"

"Remember me, to one who lives there," Harry said with a soft sigh. "For she was once a true love of mine."

"You? In love?" he barked. "I don't know where this nonsense is coming from, but if you don't finish cleaning those cauldrons in the next fifteen minutes, you will regret it!"

As Harry continued to scrub, the sounds of Simon and Garfunkel were hummed through the room softly.


End file.
